


Missing Him/Her

by Somena_Libra_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, as well as kh3 spoilers in general, clench fist, sokai and gulava feels, the warning is because this is remind spoilers, they missed their loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somena_Libra_Dawn/pseuds/Somena_Libra_Dawn
Summary: He/She is important to her/him.But He/She was gone.Both Gula and Kairi share story of their important person respectively.
Relationships: Ava/Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Gula & Kairi, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Missing Him/Her

Gula has another ‘mission’ from Xigbar/Luxu. He doesn’t understand what these missions he had done for a year are for. No, he doesn’t even understand why he and the other Foretellers are in this era. He doesn’t understand why Ava isn’t here as well, with them, with _him_.

Feeling burnt out for the day, he opens a portal and arrives at the beach. The sun has set there. The sea is as orange as the sky is. Ava always loves the beach, as well as the sunset from the clock tower. She definitely would love this place. If only he really knows what she thinks of it. Not to mention, she likes picking up seashells too, for memento she once told him. She always had knickknacks, small plants (though not as many as Invi’s) and some plush toys in her room. That was until they became Foretellers and she kept them all elsewhere, only keeping one or two small plants in her room.

_‘Would she like it?’_ he wonders as he kneels and picks up one of the seashells. His head shoots up to the tiny island that is connected by the bridge. The bent palm tree and its star shaped fruit seem queer to him so he decides to take a closer look.

Once he crosses the bridge, he notices a redhead girl sitting on the bent palm tree. He can’t be caught by civilians, or at least that’s Xigbar’s warning. The girl catches a presence of someone, turns behind her and greets Gula nonchalantly as if she doesn’t think of him a stranger.

Before the youth can say anything, the girl speaks up, “I know you come from the other world. I’ve been there too before. Well, only like three or five of them. I’m Kairi by the way. You are?”

“Gu—” no, he can’t reveal his name or tell what he is. He should change the topic at best. “What are you doing here? You’ve been gazing at the sea for some quite moment.”

Kairi stares back at the sea, sighing. “Well, I’ve been sleeping for a year so they say that I need to walk out and feel the fresh air for a change.”

“Oh.”

“What about you? Why are you here?”

Gula twitches at Kairi’s question but can’t help but join her company. “Just… thinking of something. And I end up here.” He sits next to her. “Thinking she might like this place. But she’s not here.” He dry-laughs. “What am I even doing?”

Kairi blinks and tries to read Gula’s expression even it is covered by his mask.

“Is she important to you?”

It takes him for two or three minutes to answer, “Yes.” he speaks up again after a silence. “But… I know she’s outside there, alone. I should have been there for her, and yet--” he looks at his open palm, thinking of her small hand in his, before gripping it into a fist.

He hates himself.

“—I didn’t do anything. I could have saved her, talked to her, and told her... And now, she’s not here anymore. Why didn't I do anything when she was there?”

Both of them fix their eyes to the sea, and neither of them say anything. Kairi gazes at the tree's fruit and thinks of her and Sora's oath for a minute or two. Her eyes land on her hand that was gripped by him before he brought her back to Destiny Island. Then he vanished. She sets her eyes downward, then sighs.

“To tell you the truth, I just lost someone important to me as well.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. He’s a lazy bum but cheerful and kind.” The redhead sighs. “And a good person. _Too_ good, I’d say. Risked his life for many people, including me, because we were important to him. Why, I thought? Am I worth to be saved?” Kairi shakes her head to fight back tears. “But after talking to you, I kinda understand why he did it. If he didn't, maybe he would feel what we do now. Not only regrets - living in the world without that person is some sort of a torture.”

“Yeah, I know that. She is also pretty much like that your important person, thinking other people, very stubborn, and always saying that everyone and me are important.” Gula chuckles. At first is for self-hatred, and the second is for Ava.

Kairi giggles and stares at the sky that slowly turns dark. Her tone lights up, not as bland as they first talk. “People believe that he is still here with us. And, I want to believe that too. You should believe that she would too one day. Hey, who knows that they will meet and become friends one day,” Kairi then sweat-drops and smirks. "Considering that they're so stubborn-big heart person."

He thinks it is impossible, but doesn’t deny it. “Heh, you’re probably right.”

They stares at the sea as the sun starts to disappear from the horizon.

“Well,” Gula hops off the tree’s trunk. “I need to get back. Nice talking to you.”

“Wait,” the leopard foreteller turns his head to the girl as her feet hits the sandy ground. “You haven’t told me your name. And, I know you aren’t from here. _Which_ world do you come from?”

Considering her inquiry, the young man senses that she’s different and not some civilians in Destiny Islands. He feels like he needs to get out of here. No, he MUST get outta there, and unnoticed. As Gula silently wonders in panic how he escapes, both of them hear a voice calling Kairi’s name from the beach.

The voice belongs to a blond young man. Besides him is a Chirithy which presumably it is his. Gula soon realizes that he’s a wielder from his era. Since Kairi befriends with a wielder, he suspects that Kairi is a keybearer as well. And Luxu has warned him and other foretellers to avoid keybearers. As Kairi focuses her eyes to the blond and calls him back, Gula hurriedly summons black portal and escapes. When Kairi turns to Gula, she sees the portal disappears. _‘Black portal…? Don’t tell me--!’_

“Kairi, big news!” once he crosses the bridge and reaches the redhead, Ven places his hands on his knees as he pants. “Ansem the Wise wishes to meet you now. He found something regarding Sora--” Ven notices Kairi’s eyes are onto somewhere else and her hand is rested on her chest. It is as if she doesn’t show any enthusiasm, which is weird considering this is about Sora. “Kairi?”

“Hey, did you… see him?”

“Eh, who?” Ven raises his eyebrow, while Chirithy hops to gain Kairi’s attention but fails.

“I dunno. He comes from another world, I guess. He wears a mask and yellow robe so I can’t see his face.” Hearing the description, Chirithy covers its mouth with its tiny paws and shakes its head in denial. “No, this can’t be.”

Ven and Kairi look at the Spirit oddly as if they suspect that it may know something. _‘Maybe he’s someone suspicious?_ ’ Kairi assumes mentally. But to Ven, it doesn’t matter. The information need to be told after all. “Anyway about Sora, Ansem the Wise said—”

Gula watches Kairi and Ven from the beach. Unnoticed, he runs off to the portal to where Luxu and the other Foretellers are.

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi is dazing out at first. Idk I feel like she needs to adjust her surroundings because she just wakes up from coma in this fic. Idk, if I did that well.
> 
> Why Ven has to be here? That's simple, I love him. /totally not using that as an excuse so Gula can run away/


End file.
